gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Playback-FM-Imaging
Eine Auflistung der Imaging-Sprüche von Playback FM (= die Non-DJ-Statements zwischen Songs, DJ-Monologen und Werbespots). {| class="wikitable" |'Original' |'Übersetzung' |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: While you suckers were wearing diapers, we were inventing hip hop. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Well, I wasn’t. But these guys were! (die Musik setzt wieder ein) * Station-Voice: Let’s play it back! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Als ihr Lutscher noch aufs Töpfchen gingt, erfanden wir den Hip-Hop. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Na ja, ich nicht. Aber die hier! (die Musik setzt wieder ein) * Station-Voice: Let’s play it back! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: We ain’t saying we’re doper than anyone else! (die Musik setzt aus) * Mann: You suckers ain’t shit! * Station-Voice: Oh, wait a minute... (die Musik setzt wieder ein) * Station-Voice: Maybe we are! This is Playback FM! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Wir behaupten nicht, cooler zu sein als alle anderen! (die Musik setzt aus) * Mann: Ihr Trottel seid ’n Scheiß! * Station-Voice: Oh, warte mal kurz... (die Musik setzt wieder ein) * Station-Voice: Vielleicht stimmt das ja! Hier ist Playback FM! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: If you wanna be learned about the evolution of hip hop, drop out of that whack-ass school, and listen to Playback... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...FM! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Willst du etwas über die Entstehung des Hip-Hop lernen? Dann schmeiß die scheiß Schule hin und höre Playback... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...FM! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Hip hop from a time when your skills on the mic were more important than the size of your gat. Playback... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...FM! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Hip-Hop aus einer Zeit, in der deine Skills am Mikro wichtiger als die Größe deiner Knarre waren. Playback... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...FM! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: You’re listening to Play-, Play-... Playback FM! Givin’ it to ya straight up... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...Homeboy! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Ihr hört Play-, Play-... Playback FM! Wir geben’s dir straight up... (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: ...Homeboy! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: The home of classic hip hop... Playback. With your host Forth Right MC. |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Das Zuhause vom Classic Hip-Hop... Playback. Mit eurem Moderator Forth Right MC. |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: You’re listening to the mouthiest man in hip hop. Forth Right MC, a man with an opinion on everything. Only on Playback FM! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Hier ist der Mann mit der größten Klappe in der Hip-Hop-Szene. Forth Right MC, ein Mann, der sich eine Meinung über alles und jeden bildet. Nur auf Playback FM! |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Forth Right MC... playin’ it down... old school. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Only on Playback FM. |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Forth Right MC... schickt dich wieder in die... Old School. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Nur auf Playback FM. |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Pla-, Pla-, Pla-... Playback FM! The station for classic hip hop. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Word up! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Pla-, Pla-, Pla-... Playback FM! Der Sender für Classic Hip-Hop. (die setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Wo sonst, Homie? |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: It’s the reason you put that subwoofer in your car. * Mann: Shit, I can't see the mirror. (ein Auto bremst stark ab) * Station-Voice: Old school hip hop. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Only on Playback FM. |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Der Grund, warum du dir den Subwoofer in dein Auto einbaust. * Mann: Scheiße, ich seh im Rückspiegel nichts. (ein Auto bremst stark ab) * Station-Voice: Old-School-Hip-Hop. (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Nur auf Playback FM. |- |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Wo-, wo-, word to your mama! (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: This is... Playback FM! |(Musik spielt im Hintergrund) * Station-Voice: Sa-, sa-, sag’s deiner Mama! (die Musik setzt aus) * Station-Voice: Hier ist... Playback FM! Kategorie:Imagings Kategorie:Übersetzungen